geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Caledonii
Die Caledonii (auch lat,: Celedonen, Caledonier, griech.: Καληδώνες, Kalēdōnes) oder die Caledonische Föderation waren eine Gruppe einheimischer Völker, die während der Eisenzeit und nach der Römischen Eroberung von Britannien im heutigen Schottland lebten. Geschichte Beschreibung thumb|Stämme im nördlichen Schottland laut [[Ptolemäus um 150 n. Chr.]] Die Caledonii waren wie viele keltische Stämme die Erbauer von Hügelfestungen und betrieben Ackerbau. Sie wurden mehrfach von den Römern besiegt und besiegten diese ebenfalls, und den Römern gelang es nie, sie vollständig zu unterwerfen. Der Historiker Peter Salway vermutet, dass sie aus einheimischen Piktischen Stämmen bestanden, die eine mit dem Britonischen eng verwandte Sprache sprachen. Der Stamm der Caledonii, nach dem die caledonische Konföderation benannt wurde, könnte sich im Kampf gegen die Römer mit ebenfalls im nördlichen Schottland lebenden Stämmen verbunden haben wie den Vacomagi, Taexali und Venicones, die von Ptolemäus aufgezeichnet wurden. Die Römer erreichten schließlich ein Entgegenkommen mit den britischen Stämmen wie den Votadini als Pufferstaaten. Tacitus beschreibt in seinem Agricola die Caledonii als rothaarig mit langen Gliedmaßen, was er einem germanischen Ursprung zuschreibt. Jordanes schrieb in seiner Getica etwas ähnliches und beschreibt ihre Körper als groß und locker zusammengefügt. Eumenius, der Lobredner von Constantius Chlorus, schrieb ebenfalls, dass sowohl die Pikten als auch die Caledonii rothaarig waren. Geschichte aus der Römischen Perspektive : Siehe auch: Schottland während dem römischen Imperium Tacitus berichtet für das Jahr 83/84 über die Niederlage der von Calgacus angeführten Caledonii durch Gnaeus Julius Agricola bei Mons Graupius. Tacitus vermeidet es, Begriffe wie König zu benutzen, um Calgacus zu beschreiben, und scheint unsicher, ob die Caledonii einen einzelnen Anführer hatte oder ob es sich nur für einen zu diesem Zweck gewählten Kriegsherren handelte. Um 180 nahmen sie Teil an einer Invasion von Britannien, durchbrachen den Hadrianswall und konnten mehrere Jahre lang nicht unter Kontrolle gebracht werden, bis sie schließlich einen Friedensvertrag mit dem Gouverneur Ulpius Marcellus unterzeichneten. Das deutet an, dass sie in der Lage waren, gemeinsam förmliche Entscheidungen zu treffen, obwohl sie vermutlich verschiedene Häuptlinge hatten. Doch die römischen Historiker nutzten das Wort "Caledonius" nicht nur im Bezug auf die Caledonii selbst, sondern auch für die anderen Stämme (piktisch oder britonisch), die nördlich des Hadrianswalls lebten, und es ist unbekannt, ob sie es später auf einzelne Gruppen oder größere Stammesbünde reduzierten. 197 berichtet Cassius Dio, dass die Caledonii bei einem breiten Angriff auf die römischen Grenzen halfen, der von den Maeatae und den Briganten durchgeführt wurde und möglicherweise durch die Entfernung der Garnisonen vom Hadrianswall durch Clodius Albinus ausgelöst wurde. Er sagt, dass die Caledonii die Verträge brachen, die sie einige Jahre zuvor mit Marcellus geschlossen hatten. Der später ernannte Gouverneur, der die Kontrolle über Britannien zurückerhalten sollte, Virius Lupus, bemühte sich darum, den Frieden mit den Maeatae zu erkaufen, nicht sie zu bekämpfen. Das nächste mal werden die Caledonii 209 erwähnt, als sie sich Kaiser Septimius Severus unterworfen haben sollen, nachdem er persönlich einen Feldzug über den Hadrianswall führte. Herodian und Dio beschrieben nur nebenbei den Feldzug, erwähnen aber, dass die Caledonii den Römern danach Gebiete überließen. Cassius Dio schreibt weiterhin, dass der Kampf gegen die Caledonii 50.000 Römer forderte, durch Verschleiß und unkonventionelle Kampftaktiken wie Guerillakrieg. Der Historiker Dr. Colin Martin vermutet, dass der Feldzug des Severus nicht auf eine Schlacht ausgerichtet war, sondern auf die Zerstörung des fruchtbaren Ackerlandes im östlichen Schottland und somit auf die Auslöschung der Caledonii durch Hunger. Um 210 hatten die Caledonii sich wieder mit den Maeatae verbündet und begannen einen neuen Angriff. Severus' Sohn Caracalla ließ eine Strafexpedition durchführen, in der jeder abgeschlachtet werden sollte, der zu den nördlichen Stämmen gehörte. Während dessen bereitete sich Severus auf die vollständige Eroberung vor, war aber bereits krank. Er starb in Eboracum 211. Caracalla versuchte, das Kommando zu übernehmen, doch die Truppen weigerten sich, ihn als Kaiser anzuerkennen. Er schloss Frieden mit den Caledonii und zog sich nach Süden über den Hadrianswall zurück, um dort seinen Anspruch auf den Kaiserthron durchzusetzen. Sheppard Frere vermutet, dass er seinen Feldzug noch eine kurze Weile weiterführte und nicht sofort abzog, wofür er eine offensichtliche Verzögerung bei seiner Ankunft in Rom erwähnt und Berichte über die Herausgabe von Münzen und Schaffung von Inschriften, die andeuten, dass er statt dessen den Krieg vollenden wollte, doch dass Dios Abneigung gegenüber seinem Vorhaben ihn dazu brachte, statt dessen zu berichten, dass der Feldzug in einem Waffenstillstand endete. Malcolm Todd glaubt jedoch, dass es keinen Hinweis darauf gibt, der dies Stütz. Fakt ist, dass die Caledonii danach ihre Gebiete zurückeroberten und die Römer wieder über den Hadrianswall trieben. Es gibt danach für ein Jahrhundert keine weitere Erwähnung der Caledonii, mit Ausnahme einer Inschrift in Colchester aus dem Jahr 230, die einem Mann gewidmet ist, der sich selbst den Neffen (oder Enkel) von "Uepogenus, a Caledonian" nennt. Das könnte daran liegen, dass Severus' Feldzug so erfolgreich war, dass er die Caledonii ausgelöscht hatte, es ist jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich. 305 fiel Constantius Chlorus in den Norden Britanniens ein, doch die Quellen sind nur vage und berichten, dass er in den fernen Norden vordrang und einen großen Sieg über die "Caledones und andere" errang. Dieses Ereignis ist außerdem nennenswert, da es die erste schriftliche Nutzung des Begriffes "Pikten" beinhaltet, um die Stämme dieses Gebiets zu beschreiben. Archäologische Beweise Es gibt nur wenige archäologische Beweise für die Kultur der Caledonii. Ihre Hügelfestungen erstreckten sich von den nördlichen Mooren Yorks zu den Schottischen Highlands und zeigen einen unverwechselbaren Charakter in Britannien seit der mittleren Eisenzeit. Sie waren viel kleiner als die Hügelfestungen weiter im Süden, meist weniger als 10.000 Quadratmeter, und es gibt keinen Hinweis, dass sie von den Caledonii langanhaltend besetzt oder verteidigt wurden. Die Caledonii scheinen eher verstreut gewohnt zu haben. In der Zeit der römischen Eroberung gab es scheinen sie weniger stark befestigte, aber besser geschützte Gehöfte erbaut zu haben, die von Erdwällen umschlossen waren. Einzelne Familiengruppen bewohnten diese Gehöfte vermutlich, und verbanden sich mit ihren Nachbarn durch Ehen. Der Grund für diese Hinwendung von Hügelfestungen zu Bauernhöfen unter den Caledonii und ihren Nachbarn ist unbekannt. Barry Cunliffe vermutet, dass die Wichtigkeit, eine beeindruckende Festung vorzuzeigen, im 2. Jh. weniger wichtig wurde, da der Wettkampf um die Ressourcen durch verbesserte Nahrungsproduktion und einen Bevölkerungsschwund wegfiel. Andererseits zeigen Funde von römischen Materialien, dass der soziale Status mehr durch das Ausschmücken mit importierten exotischen Waren wurde, und nicht damit, eine beeindruckende Festung zu besitzen. Medien * 1965 Rosemary Sutcliff - The Mark of the Horse Lord ** Die Dal Riata erleben einen internen Machtkampf über die königliche Nachfolge und einen Konflikt an ihren Grenzen im Kampf gegen die Caledonii. Kategorie:Caledonii